


Headcanons Galore!

by Sinning_Grace



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crushes, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluuuuuffffff, Gender-neutral Reader, Love Confessions, Puppy Love, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Grace/pseuds/Sinning_Grace
Summary: Short description (list) of headcanons of your favorite characters! Keep in mind that every headcanon differs from person to person.P.S. If you want to see your favorite man or woman on this list, you can always comment! ;^]





	1. Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup! Might write a full-fledged chapter, if people like this? *shrugs*

### Headcanon Killer Crush&Confession 

• Nobody would notice when Killer likes someone (Kidd would probably notice something was off, but other than that meh). 

• Would stare a lot at s/o, but wouldn’t make a move.

• Doesn’t know what to do with this new attraction. 

• **HELP THE TOL BEAN!**

• At first Killer would keep his distance and gaze from afar, noticing the smallest things about his s/o like what’s their favorite drink or the way their eyes twinkle when they laugh or how their smile seem to suck Killer in. He already fallen deep and has no idea. 

• Despite his calm nature, Killer would be a nervous wreck around s/o. What is he supposed to do with his hands? Cross his arms? Lean on the wall? Shake hands?

• Would also blush, A LOT. Face, neck, arms, you name it, the color of his skin would glow in a pink color, making his s/o question Killer if he’s alright. **(NO HE ISN'T)**

• Everytime his s/o tries to talk to him alone, he runs away like he legitimately doesn’t know what to do and doesn’t try to think of any excuse because his brain is literally turns mush around them.

• So, s/o will most likely make the first move.

• Give the poor man some time to get the new info to his mushy brain. 

• So many emotions at the same time. Oooooh boooy! 

• What? They like him? Like, _like like_ him? Is this a joke? Did Kidd put them up to this for his own entertainment?

• His s/o had to reassure him several times that their feelings are real. 

• Killer would be jittery with excitement and hope. Hopeful for a semi normal life where happiness can play a role in it with you in the middle. 

• LOL he’s smiling like a dork behind his stupid mask (luckily his s/o can’t see it). 

• Whelp! Awkward silence. Killer.exe stopped working. Killer, are you OK? **(NOPE)**

• S/o would take it as if Killer rejected them, so they tried to escape the embarrassing situation. 

• HOLY MOLY! WHY IS EVERYTHING DARK ALL OF A SUDDEN! AND why does the room feel so warm and smell so good? S/o looks up to find Killer have them locked in a tight embrace, almost hurting them. It's a small step, but a step none less, OK?! 

• His ridiculous ASS long hair would wrap around you like a curtain. 

• Killer is known to be a tol guy, so hugging him would mean you wouldn’t be able to touch the ground for a while.

• (Gives nice hugs, now that I mention this. )

• S/o assume that Killer likes them too? Like, he didn’t tell them off, yet didn’t say anything about liking them either?

• The next morning Killer stands in front of his s/o door looking at them like a confused puppy (imagine him tilting his head slightly). 

• Get ready to teach them everything about dating, Killer has no plan what’s so ever.


	2. Midoriya Izuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cinnamon roll needs more love (and a day off.)

### Deku Headcanon Crush&Confession 

• Another girl other than Ochako talking to him?! Is the world finally rewarding him! 

• Everyone- and I mean **EVERYONE** knows about Deku’s crush. Hell, even his s/o knows about it, yet doesn’t say anything. At first they find his reaction pretty cute tbh. 

• Gets teased by everyone at school including the teachers (During lecture Aizawa would say to Deku something similar to keeping his eyes on the books instead of s/o. Lol how embarrassing!~) Still Ka-chan would be the worst. 

• Wouldn’t be able to hold a normal conversation with s/o. His nerves would be on fire. Their conversation would be more one sided than anything. 

• (Imagine him breaking stuff and hurting himself around his s/o. I mean having no control over your quirk and being clumsy can do that to you.)

• After being around his crush for a while, Deku loosens up a bit. Don’t get me wrong, he would still sweat and blush like crazy. 

• All Might is going to support him 100%, trying to be his wingman (and making things between the two even more awkward). 

• S/o is one of the few who believes in Deku and supports his dream. 

• After seeing his bright smile when he got seriously injured by saving his s/o, they fell hard for Deku.

• Awww sweet puppy love! Two kids getting red and smiling like dorks in eachothers presence. How cute. ~

• Surprisingly enough Deku would be the first to confess. Throwing his s/o off the rails! 

• (All Might is watching behind a corner. So proud! This kid has become a man!) 

• Once again Izuku his sweating bullets, expecting to hear rejection. 

• A soft kiss on his forehead broke him out of his trance. His muttering stopped. 

• His s/o giggles at his expression. Like a fish out of water. _„I like you too, silly.“_

• He cries tears of joy. Hugs them and doesn’t let them go for a while.


End file.
